YOU KNOW or you will!
by Kagegausui-Chan
Summary: This is a weird little oneshot, that I hope you enjoy. Has No pairings. If possible please review! Some language I guess. Do you, YOU KNOW, know?


YOU KNOW… (or you will!)

I rated this T because I wasn't sure... but I thought... maybe...

Summary: Okay I know the titles all bold and stuff, forgive me. This is just a little one-shot that I hope you enjoy. If possible please leave a review and I will be happy . No pairings.

Declaimer: You think I own it damn! I feel special that people think I might own it so much that I have to write this. Me No Own.

You can listen to this with Happy Happy Joy Joy. I wrote some of the lyrics sometimes but you don't have to follow that at all.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Neji, Ino, Sasuke, Gaara and Hinata were all in detention and they were….. bored. Suddenly, Kakashi looked up from his "manga" and got a bottle (you know how they can just pull random stuff from nowhere?)and gave it to them saying "play spin the bottle."

"Um…"

17 minutes later

"C'mon Sasuke, come OUT!"

"NO!"

"What am I not _pretty_ enough for you" Gaara mocked.

(AN: what's happening? -.-)

"You're a GUY!" Sasuke shrieked.

"SO? Hinata kissed me! And if you try to avoid that, she **also** kissed _Neji._ What now?" Ino finished with a smirk.

"… I ain't coming out, so FUCK YOU!"

_I don't think that you're happy enough! _

_That's right._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ino screamed advancing toward Sasuke

_I'll teach you to be happy._

_I'll teach your grandmother to suck eggs._

"Um… please e-everyone… p-please don't fight,"

(AN your gonna have to do better then that Hinata)

"Hm? Sorry did you say something?" Asked Neji, a horrible glint in his eye.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone can't you see she doesn't want her friends fighting?" said Gaara

During this time Sasuke was slowly sneaking away when

"STOP!"

Everyone froze.

Kakashi, with a poof, turned into Shino, who pointed at Sasuke, "Don't step on that bug."

_Well if you ain't the granddaddy of all liars!_

_Ah… the little critters of nature._

_They don't know that they're ugly!_

Everyone stared at Shino.

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Neji POLITLY (he's real shocked I can tell you)

"He was reading Make out Paradise when all of a sudden he looked kinda, YOU KNOW, uncomfortable."

Ino's eyes widened. O.o

"So he…. left for a while"

"Good Bye and Shino walked out (Cameo! )

...S I L E N C E...

"W-what did h-he mean by u-un-uncomfortable?"

_I told you I'd shoot, but you didn't believe me! Why didn't you believe me!_

Everyone looked at Hinata and took a step back.

Hinata looked hurt and hung her head.

"Okay which one of you boys are gonna tell her?"

"WHAT?" They all yelled, blushing.

"Why not you!" Sasuke spluttered. (That word makes me laugh )

"Because, you GUYS know more about it and plus, I'm not here anymore." She said, evaporating.

"Okay Neji, why don't you tell her, you being her 'big brother' and all." Snickered Gaara.

(AN: imagine Neji telling Hinata about the "birds and bees" -- )

"WTF! …fine come over here Hinata," he said leading her over to a corner.

He bent down and started whispering in her ear. Suddenly she backed away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Um… S-sorry b-but that's s-sick…. I-I gotta g-go" She bowed and started running out

"Hinata, I'm coming with" said Gaara quickly before she made it to the door.

"Okay" And they left leaving just Neji and Sasuke.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Some AN:

I just want to say a couple things; first of all I have nothing against gay people of any kind just Sasuke didn't strike me as a person who would like to kiss a guy. Also I know Hinata doesn't stutter that much especially near the end but really she had just learned…. YOU KNOW. I am new at this and I hope I get better but don't let that be an excuse not to say what you want when you review! And... I think the spacing is usaually like this... if not... forgive me but I don't know how to fix it. hehe >. 

BTW: should I continue this? If so please say so, if not…. Whatever you can say that or whatever.


End file.
